Sanación con Sanosuke
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Después de una terrible pena, Kenshin vuelve a ser un vagabundo, pero Sanosuke lo buscará y tratará de volver a poner en él una sonrisa. YAOI Chico x Chico
1. Buscando a Kenshin

**Sanación con Sanosuke**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son de** **Nobuhiro Watsuki, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

Kaoru y su bebé murieron en un terrible accidente, desde entonces Kenshin se volvió frío y apartado de todo, después de haber sido tan feliz ahora todo era oscuridad

Ni Yahiko, ni Megumi, ni el doctor, ni las niñas alegraron su vida, se apartó de todos y se fue a vivir como un ermitaño a las apartadas montañas de Kyoto, donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar

Sanosuke se encontraba de viaje cuando todo pasó, pero apenas se enteró volvió a Tokyo, pero el panorama fue desolador, ahí ya no estaba Himura y nadie sabía nada

—No es posible —pateó una piedra enojado

—No sabemos nada de él —lamentó Megumi que seguía enamorada de él

—Creemos que se fue a Kyoto —dijo Yahiko que había crecido bastante

— ¿Por qué lo creen? —preguntó Sanosuke intrigado

—Misao nos ha dicho que lo vieron, pero no están seguros que sea él, está tan arruinado que es irreconocible —dijo con tristeza Megumi

—Ese idiota —bufó enojado —Lo buscaré y lo traeré de vuelta, no se preocupen.

Luego de eso Sanosuke partió hacia Kyoto usando la vía de las montañas, seguía teniendo miedo de la locomotora que era del demonio

Tardó algunos días y por fin llegó, pero la ciudad estaba llena de gente que ninguno era Kenshin, estaba decepcionado

—Cuanto me tomó aceptarlo —meditó preocupado —Después de Sayo jamás pensé que me iba a enamorar, menos de un hombre —suspiró triste

Sanosuke no se rindió, para no pagar hospedaje hizo una casa de campaña en las montañas, ahí recolectó algo de comida. Mientras caminaba vio una fogata a lo lejos, así que se acercó todo curioso

—Hola, buenas noches

En ese momento salió de entre la maleza el dueño de la fogata cuando oyó el llamado de Sanosuke, los dos se miraron sorprendidos. Era Himura

—Kenshin —dijo con emoción y los ojos le brillaron, pero las pupilas del ex battousai estaba apagadas y lo puso triste

—Ah —suspiró leve y lo ignoró, sentándose frente a la fogata

—No sabes cuanto te he buscado —dijo con entusiasmo

—No quiero nada de mi pasado, vete —dijo con frialdad, pero Sanosuke se molestó y lo tiró al sueño de un puñetazo, Kenshin ni se defendió ni nada

—Eres patético, deja de sufrir, a Kaoru y a tu hijo eso los habría puesto muy triste —reclamó enojado

—Con ellos no te metas, no los menciones —dijo con dolor, casi a punto de llorar

—Tienes que superarlo

—No sabes nada ¿Qué sabes del amor? Nada —gritó mientras soltaba a llorar, ahora era un hombre derrotado por la tragedia

—Sé mucho porque yo también amé y yo la vi morir, Sayo murió en mis brazos —respondió y volvió a sentir dolor de haberla perdido, hace años que intentaba no recordarlo pero fue inevitable

—No es solo ella —limpió sus lágrimas —Mi hijo y toda mi vida se murió

—Yo perdí a mi querido Capitán Sagara y seguí adelante, después la perdí a ella y continué, ahora no sé si podré perderte a ti también —dijo avergonzado

—No entiendo ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó confundido

—De que te quiero, mucho más que como amigo —confesó avergonzado, agachándose a la altura de Himura que estaba muy sorprendido

—Sanosuke, tú

—Es difícil de explicar, ni siquiera me gustan los hombres, pero te admiro, te quiero y también te deseo, es la realidad

Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos al oír esas palabras, nunca lo hubiera imaginado

—Si tú me permites…

Se acercó a él y le agarró la cara, luego lo besó en la boca, Kenshin todo paralizado comenzó a temblar antes de empujarlo con fuerza, las que le quedaban porque ahora su cuerpo era débil

—No, perdóname —dijo avergonzado

Sanosuke se apartó, con la mirada triste, la boca sedienta de los labios de Himura

—Entonces me voy —con tristeza se levantó y dio la espalda, marchándose

—Yo —tocó sus labios y su cuerpo volvió a temblar —No podría —asustado volvió a llorar, aquel despojo de ex destajador, ya solo quedaba un muñeco de trapo, roto y desecho

Sanosuke no podía forzarlo a nada y lo sabía, aunque se moría de amor y deseo, pero entendía las razones detrás de su amigo para rechazarlo, no solo porque eran amigos y los dos hombres, era el dolor de haber perdido a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, lo entendía porque él también lo vivió, pero quizás algún día los dos iban a poder sanar sus heridas y encontrar la felicidad, tal vez juntos, tal vez separados, era cuestión de dejar el tiempo pasar

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, har capis más, espero les guste y me dejen comentarios, gracias!**


	2. A un paso de encontrarte

Pasó un año desde aquel desastroso y triste encuentro entre Sanosuke y Himura. Al día siguiente de aquella noche, Sano volvió al lugar donde lo vio y solo se encontró con una humeante y abandonada fogata, Kenshin se marchó sin decir una sola palabra y desde entonces Sanosuke vagó errante de ciudad en ciudad, incapaz de volver a Tokyo porque no pudo cumplir con su promesa de hacer volver al ex destajador, ahora él también era un vagabundo

Sanosuke no duraba más de quince días en una ciudad, vivía donde podía, conseguía comida y techo gracias a las apuestas o por encontrarse con amigos temporales de borracheras que lo invitaban tragos y comida. La era moderna consumía cada vez más aquella época en la que vivió, Japón abría sus puertas a occidente a pasos agigantados y él no podía más que mirar con ojos melancólicos aquellos cambios que no se podían detener, mientras en su mente se guardaba la imagen de Himura, a quien seguía amando y a quien siempre añoraba

Antes estuvo seguro que el destino se encargaría de encontrarlos tarde o temprano siendo ambos vagabundos, ahora no lo tenía claro, ese año que pasó le quitaba las esperanzas de forma desmesurada.

Una mañana decidió dejar Fukushima, su idea era viajar a pie hasta Yamagata, donde un viajero le dijo que el mejor clima de Japón en aquella época se encontraba en esa ciudad. No fue un viaje largo, llegó más pronto de lo que creyó, casi a la puesta de sol y se encontró ante sus ojos un hermoso paisaje montañoso, ideal para él, así que buscó en qué refugiarse antes que la luz solar desapareciera

—Creo que aquí es perfecto —dejó la única cosa que portaba (una maleta) sobre el suelo y buscó con qué hacer una fogata antes que cayera la noche, juntó también algunas papas dulces para asar que serían su cena

El sol se ocultó al horizonte, dejando muy poca luz de día pero Sanosuke ya terminó con su fogata y limpió también el suelo donde se iba a dormir, y mientras se comía una papa dulce asada, sentado en un tronco, recordó su encuentro hace un año

—Kenshin —suspiró afligido —Cada vez pienso más y más que jamás nos vamos a encontrar

Aunque Sano fue en sus buenos tiempos positivo y enérgico, cada vez estaba más decaído y todo era por causa de Kenshin y recordar esos bellos momentos que jamás iban a volver, cuando la niña fea hacía comida desastrosa y abusaba de ellos, sobre todo de Yahiko que era su sirviente personal y además su único y fiel alumno, esos días no iban a volver, Japón ya no los necesitaba, el tiempo de los samuráis y los peleadores había terminado. La alegría que vivieron todos juntos ya no era más que una sombra llena de recuerdos, solo de pensarlo se le nublaban los ojos

Sanosuke terminó su cena y por fin se acostó, junto al tronco, frente a la fogata, sus ojos destilaron lágrimas mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Un piquete en su costado lo despertó, Sanosuke abrió sus ojos y se encontró con dos chiquillos molestos que lo picaban con una ramita de árbol, el ex peleador se levantó todo enojado y se acercó a los chicos para reprenderlos pero ellos se echaron a correr mientras se burlaban de él, Sanosuke los siguió hasta una pequeña choza de donde salió una ancianita, los bravucones corrieron hasta ella y se ocultaron detrás, eran tan pequeños que apenas sus cabezas llegaban a la altura de la cadera de la señora

Sanosuke se detuvo y señaló a los críos todo molesto

—Ellos, son unos insolentes, déjeme que les de su merecido —dijo gritando de la emoción y el enojo pero la señora le sonrió muy amable como si no le estuviera gritando

—Perdónelos, son solo unos niños —dijo con tono bien dulce y amable que hizo a Sanosuke guardar la compostura

—Debe educarlos mejor señora —sin hacer más grande el asunto les dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse

— ¿Tiene hambre? He preparado algo, déjeme compensarle por lo que han hecho mis nietos —la propuesta de la señora fue como una bendición para las tripas resonantes de Sanosuke, volteó rápido y una gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro

—La verdad es que sí, corretear a los chicos me abrió el apetito —emocionado avanzó hacia la señora

—Por aquí —dijo amablemente y los chicos se echaron a correr dentro de la humilde casa

Sanosuke sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando vio lo pobre que era la pequeña casa, aun así la señora le ofreció comida. Los chicos insolentes se sentaron a la mesa y Sanosuke también, los dos miraron al ex pelear con curiosidad

—Dejen de mirarme —los regañó con tono poco suave, pero eso no los intimidó

— ¿Eres un vagabundo? —preguntó el mayorcito de los dos

—Niños, no sean impertinentes —regañó la señora

—Está bien —sonrió, esta vez con amabilidad hacia los chicos —Si lo soy

—Genial, eso es genial —contestó el otro chico

— ¿Genial?

—Nos gustan los vagabundos —dijo el primer chiquillo mientras su abuela le servía un tazón de arroz y solo dos pequeños pedazos de cangrejo

— ¿Por qué habrían de gustarles los vagabundos? —preguntó confundido

—No les haga caso, solo han conocido a uno, pero le tomaron un gran cariño —explicó la viejecita, Sanosuke pensó enseguida en Kenshin y se paralizó

—Pero él era asombroso —replicó el mayor de los niños

—Ya, pónganse a comer —reprendió la señora. Ya los tres tenían su tazón de arroz, solo faltaba ella, la señora se sirvió su desayuno y compartió la mesa

Agradecieron los alimentos y comenzaron a comer, menos Sanosuke porque seguía en shock, sabía que era una tremenda casualidad y que tal vez no se tratara de su Kenshin, pero ya antes se lo había topado así, por lo que su esperanza volvió

—Ese vagabundo —la señora lo volteó a ver — ¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó casi temblando, incapaz de probar bocado

— ¡Himura! —gritaron con emoción ambos niños

Ese nombre perforó no solo la cabeza de Sanosuke, sino también su corazón que volvió a latir acelerado después de estar un año apagado

La señora miró como su semblante cambió de aquella forma y fue lo suficientemente sabia para entender lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel forastero conocía al vagabundo que ella y sus nietos conocieron un par de meses atrás, un sujeto taciturno y sombrío, pero de una extraordinaria nobleza

— ¿Estás bien muchacho? —preguntó asustada. Sanosuke se incorporó

— ¿Sabe dónde puedo localizarlo? ¿Hace cuánto estuvo aquí? —cuestionó desesperado, olvidando por completo la comida. La señora lo miró con asombro, en sus ojos estalló un brillo que antes no se encontraba habitando en ellos

—Hace dos meses —respondió la segunda pregunta —Pero no dijo a dónde iba, solo estaba de paso, nos ayudó con unas cosas y se fue, solo estuvo aquí tres días —informó sin mentir en nada

Sanosuke trató de calmarse pero ya era imposible, era la primera pista de él en un año y estaba conmocionado, miró a la viejecita

—Agradezco la comida, pero por favor, raciónela con sus dos nietos —dijo amablemente aunque se moría de hambre, la señora sonrió y los chiquillos emocionados se repartieron el arroz y cangrejo de Sanosuke

— ¿Te vas muchacho?

—Sí —dijo sonriendo —Hay una persona a quien debo encontrar —con una gran sonrisa hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse

Echó a correr donde durmió, juntó sus pocas cosas y partió hacia el centro de Fukushima, solo existía un camino para ir ya sea al norte o al sur, Kenshin definitivamente tuvo que haber ido hacia aquel lado, Sanosuke dejó la zona montañosa y fue hacia el corazón de la ciudad, tal vez ahí alguien llegó a ver a un vagabundo con una cicatriz en la mejilla. La esperanza volvió a tocar a su puerta y estaba más que feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Gracias por sus bellos comentarios que tomé en cuenta, espero haber mejorado un poco, aun se me pasan algunos signos y tengo párrafos algo acelerados pero estoy tratando de cambiar, sigan haciéndome observaciones por favor**


	3. Cerca del objetivo

Sanosuke vagó todo el día por la ciudad de Fukushima, hasta que cayó la noche y se detuvo en un hostal para gente de la calle, no se cobraba la estancia y solo se te daba un pedazo se suelo donde acostarte y una manta con que pasar el frío, él no pedía más así que se convirtió en su lugar perfecto

Durante horas antes de dormir pensó en un posible reencuentro con Kenshin y su ánimo subió de repente, en esos momentos de su vida nada lo haría más feliz que volverlo a ver, incluso si no pudiera tocarlo como quisiera, incluso si no pudiera cumplir sus fantasías de amor, anheló verlo, más que cualquier otra cosa.

En la mañana siguiente despertó y salió del hostal sin hablar con nadie, en las calles de la ciudad circulaban personas en todas direcciones, no era grande como Tokyo ni tan hermosa como Kyoto, pero la ciudad llenaba sus expectativas. Miró el dinero, poco dinero que tuvo en los bolsillos y fue a un puesto de comida ambulante, ahí estaban dos sujetos de mala pinta conversando

—Ese maldito tipo me dejó en ridículo, pero ya lo encontraré de nuevo para darle su buen merecido —dijo ese hombre con pinta de maleante, con su voz ronca y molesta

Sanosuke no le prestó atención del todo pero estaba al tanto de la conversación como siempre solía hacerlo mientras pedía algo de comida

—Pero él parece ser forastero, seguro ya no está aquí —contestó su amigo

—Lo buscaré entonces, no será difícil ¿Cómo podría olvidar a un tipo así? Y con esa particular cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre su mejilla, pan comido —respondió el otro

Sanosuke extendió mucho los ojos al oír eso y dejó caer su comida al suelo, caminó dos pasos hacia el sujeto y lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros, lo sacudió fuerte

—Dime ¿Qué has dicho? Háblame más de ese hombre —gritó molesto, toda la gente lo miró pues estaba desesperado y llamaba mucho la atención, el otro hombre se enojó por la forma tan violenta en que lo agarró pero no se pudo soltar

—Suéltame bastardo —berreó alto, su amigo ni siquiera intentó ayudarlo

—Necesito encontrar a ese sujeto de la cicatriz, dime dónde fue que se marchó —exigió enojado, lo volvió a sacudir y el hombre se volvió a enojar

—No lo sé, si lo supiera iría tras él y lo haría pagar al muy bastardo

—Entonces dime en qué parte pelearon, hazlo

—Te costará algo de dinero —rio divertido, pero a Sanosuke no le pareció nada gracioso, así que lo levantó sobre los hombros y lo aventó fuerte contra una tarima, todas las cosas se cayeron de ahí y llamó más la atención

—Usted, el alborotador —gritó un oficial de policía corriendo hacia la escena

El amigo del hombre lanzado salió corriendo sin ayudar al otro tipo

—Tendrá que acompañarme —dijo el policía, queriendo agarrar a Sanosuke, pero él lo agarró primero y el oficial corrió la misma suerte que el otro tipo

—Lo siento amigo, pero tengo algo importante que hacer y no puedo ir a la cárcel —gritó Sanosuke mientras huía lo más rápido posible.

El ex rufián no se detuvo hasta que estuvo fuera de la ciudad, se apoyó de un árbol mientras respiraba profundo

—Él estuvo aquí, solo tengo que preguntar entre la gente

Mientras respiraba rápido se sentó en el suelo, entonces notó en el suelo unas marcas de sangre, eran pequeñas gotas, pero le llamaron la atención, así que levantó su cuerpo y siguió el rastro de la sangre, hasta toparse con una pequeña casita provisional de materiales poco duraderos, ahí se detenía la sangre

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó al entrar, pero la casita estaba sola

Adentro no había nada más que unos cuantos harapos y resto de comida, pero aún se podía percibir que no mucho tiempo atrás alguien estuvo ahí

—Creo que está abandonada, pero hace poco la han dejado

Sanosuke caminó a la entrada, pero entre los harapos vio una vieja fotografía maltratada, no pudo distinguir bien lo que era, pero se agachó y la cogió. Al ver quien estaba retratado sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, era una foto de Kenshin, Kaoru y su pequeño hijo

—Kenshin —susurró conmocionado, la mano le temblaba

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó una voz bastante conocida que lo hizo temblar más, levantó la vista y vio a su amigo en la puerta, lucía cansado y se agarraba con fuerza un brazo

—Ke… Kenshin —murmuró sorprendido, sin soltar la foto se puso de pie

Ante sus ojos el ex destajador comenzó a perder el conocimiento mientras caía lentamente, Sanosuke soltó la foto y corrió hacia él, sujetándolo entre sus brazos, entonces notó que sangraba

— ¡Kenshin! —gritó asustado, pocas veces lo había visto así y ahora no podía creer lo desmejorado y enfermo que se veía, incluso su cuerpo pesaba poco y podía notar los huesos entre sus manos —Oh cielos Kenshin ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sanosuke estrechó a Kenshin entre sus brazos, el corazón se le partía en dos y de momento no podía hacer nada más que cuidar de él, aquella fue su encomienda y la cumpliría, incluso si su amigo se negaba a su compañía, no lo volvería a dejar solo nunca más de nuevo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Casi un año desde que actualicé, no tengo perdón! espero les guste este capítulo**


	4. Memorias

Sanosuke veló a Kenshin durante todo el tiempo, llegada la noche y la fiebre no disminuyó, entre sueños lo escuchaba delirar, llamaba a Kaoru, la buscaba entre sus pesadillas, cada día, cada noche, estuviera despierto o estuviera dormido, no podía descansar. Peor que sus días de vagabundo cuando intentaba olvidar la era antigua y el asesino que fue

El dolor de Sanosuke de verlo así era inmenso porque nada podía hacer, por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo, por mucho que deseara hacer algo por él, era imposible, pero aun así, aun sabiendo todo eso no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, lo ayudaría a sanar, curaría todas y cada una de sus heridas, cicatrizarían y de eso se encargaba él

Pasó la medianoche y por fin la fiebre redimió lo suficiente para detener los escalofríos, la sudoración y las alucinaciones, pudo dormir un poco tranquilo, su amigo permaneció a su lado, agotado de estar al pendiente sin despegarse un segundo. El cansancio lo venció y cayó dormido

Dentro de sus sueños lograba que Himura le abriera su corazón, entraba en él y compartían la vida juntos, pero aquello no fue más que un simple sueño.

Sanosuke despertó por la mañana, Kenshin no estaba, él se encontró sentado junto al lecho en que durmió su amigo. Temió que se escapara de nuevo y salió corriendo de la pequeña cabaña improvisada, afuera Kenshin calentaba algo en una ollita en el fuego, mientras meneaba el contenido en ella, se detuvo unos segundos al sentir la presencia de Sano

—Kenshin —murmuró Sanosuke, caminó lento a él y se detuvo a su lado —Temí que tú

—Quiero que te vayas —interrumpió molesto

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó enojado

—Lo que oíste, no quiero compañía, así que por favor

—De ninguna manera —interrumpió esta vez el —Me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte y ahora que te he encontrado no me pienso ir y no hay otra opción

— ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto? Te lo he dicho, quiero estar solo, alejado del mundo

—Estás muriendo, tu cuerpo está muy lastimado, si sigues así —habló angustiado

— ¡No me importa! Quiero morir ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —gritó fuerte, mirándolo por primera vez

Sanosuke miró esa profunda tristeza en los ojos de Himura y no se pudo aguantar nada, se acercó y lo abrazó efusivamente, estrechándolo entre sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás

—No digas eso, si tú mueres yo, yo

Aunque quiso alejarse, Kenshin no pudo ni siquiera retroceder un poco

—Si tú mueres no me quedará nada más, te necesito

Hubo un silencio después de eso, las hojas de los árboles se movieron al compás del viento

—Ya te lo dije antes, te quiero

—Basta

—Más que eso, estoy enamorado de ti —confesó de nuevo, esta vez más directo que la primera

Kenshin se sonrojó y luego lo empujó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

—No quiero oírte, déjame en paz —gritó, le dio la espalda e intentó ir hacia la cabaña, pero su cuerpo se balanceó y cayó al suelo, desmayado

— ¡Kenshin!

Sanosuke corrió hacia él y lo levantó, metiéndolo a la cabañita, de nuevo su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, esta vez con más fiebre que antes

—Debo hacer algo

Pronto recordó que pasó por un riachuelo, seguro el agua de ahí estaba fría, solo necesitaba sumergirlo ahí y bajarle la fiebre, no lo dudó ni un poco, comenzó a desnudarlo sin un poco de pudor, hasta que lo tuvo por completo sin ropa

Cargó la ropa con él y con Himura entre los brazos, lo necesitaría tapar una vez que le bajara la fiebre. Llegó al riachuelo y posó a su amigo en el suelo, luego él se quitó toda la ropa también para meterse con él

Lo sostuvo otra vez entre sus brazos y entró en el riachuelo que sus aguas eran poco profundas y se sentó sobre una roca, colocó el cuerpo de Kenshin sobre el suyo y lo abrazó, comenzando a echar agua sobre su cuerpo caliente, al primer contacto sintió que se estremeció

—Bajo toda esa melancolía sigues siendo hermoso —murmuró ensoñado, colocando agua sobre el cuerpo de Kenshin

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, pudo sentir el agua sobre su piel, tenía escalofríos y sentía miedo, un terror que no podía explicar, vio borrosa la cara de quien lo miraba tan cuidadosamente, el sol detrás no le dejaba ver el rostro de esa persona, pero miró a Kaoru en los retazos de su memoria y comenzó a llorar

—Estoy aquí, nunca más estarás solo —susurró Sanosuke y estrechó a Kenshin con fuerza entre sus brazos, los dos lloraron sus pérdidas y el tenerse mutuamente en ese mismo momento y lugar.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ¿Quieren lemon? jijijiji lo pensaré :D dejen comentarios**


	5. Buscando el corazón de Himura

Un mes pasó desde que Kenshin finalmente abrió su mente a Sanosuke en el río, desde entonces accedió a que se quedara a su lado, pero la tristeza no desapareció, su personalidad apartada y melancólica tampoco, pero al menos ya pudieron convivir en paz aunque no se hablaban del todo, pero eso no le importó al antiguo rebelde, mientras que el ex destajador se sintió al menos cómodo

Vivían aún en la montaña, pero en otra, ya no donde se lo encontró, pero en esta también había una pequeña corriente del río bien bonita, donde las luces del sol se reflejan en el agua. Era como un sueño...

.

Bajaron ese día al pueblo por algo de víveres, mientras Himura compraba las verduras y los nabos, Sanosuke veía la forma de comprar un poco de alcohol, de comida pescaban peces de los que había en el río y los asaban, eso les gustaba mucho comer, además de patatas dulces que algunas tardes asaban

—Maldito rufián, ven acá —un grito se oyó bien cerca de donde se encontraron los dos amigos, Kenshin miró de reojo como un ladrón pasó por su lado, pero él no hizo nada para deterno

— ¡Kenshin! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Sanosuke del otro extremo todo enojado porque Himura no hizo nada cuando en otros tiempos habría intervenido sin dudarlo un poco, pero su amigo supo que no era solo por el hecho de que su espada ya no estaba con él, sino porque tenía miedo de interferir con la sociedad de nuevo

Sanosuke se adelantó y llegó hasta el delincuente, lo derribó de un solo golpe, recuperó lo robado y lo devolvió, los aplausos se oyeron por todos lados. Enojado se acercó a Kenshin

— ¿Qué te pasó Kenshin? —reprendió todo molesto, pero su amigo lo ignoró

—Llevaré todo esto —dijo a la señora de las verduras y pagó, agarró lo que compró y caminó hacia la montaña ignorando a su amigo que estaba todo molesto por ser ignorado

—Te he estado hablando todo el camino —regañó cuando llegaron a la casa

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —respondió de mala gana

—El Kenshin que conozco habría ido tras el ladrón, pero tú no te has movido para nada, ambos sabemos que no necesitas tu espada de filo invertido para eso, antes tú...

— ¡Ya no soy el de antes! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? —gritó enojado, aventó las cosas y salió de la casita que compartían. Sanosuke sabía que esa actitud no era la del Kenshin de antes, lo sabía pero le costaba mucho trabajo admitirlo

—Esto tomará más tiempo del que pensé

Todo resignado a la nueva personalidad de Kenshin, Sanosuke debía ser paciente si quería continuar a su lado

.

Llegó la noche y el sol se ocultó detrás de las montañas, fue hora de cenar y prendieron el fuego, asaron los pescados que obtuvieron esa tarde y comieron en silencio sin tocar de nuevo el tema del ladrón, de hecho no tocaron ningún tema y comieron callados

Al terminar apagaron la fogata y se metieron en la casita, ahí solo había dos futones y una mesita al fondo, nada más, solo la usaban para dormir porque el resto del día estaban siempre afuera

Sanosuke miró a Kenshin, tenía los ojos cerrados pero supo que no estaba dormido

—Hey Kenshin, sé que estás despierto —llamó pero sin tener la respuesta del ex tajador —No quieres hablar, entonces hablaré yo —Sé que muy dentro de ti aun está el espíritu bondadoso de quien fuiste

Himura no reaccionó a esas palabras pero Sano se detuvo un momento

—El espíritu del hombre del que me enamoré —miró a su lado, Kenshin tenía los ojos abiertos y la cabeza girada hacia él, lo miraba muy fijo

—Deja de decir estupideces —contestó todo molesto

—No lo son, es verdad que yo, que yo me enamoré de ti

hubo silencio de parte de los dos

—Tal vez necesitas que sea más claro

— ¿Qué?

Sanosuke se levantó de su lugar para ir hasta donde estaba su Himura, todo sorprendido de verlo acercarse, tanto que se paralizó

—No crees en mis sentimientos, pero yo sí creo en ti, en la persona que eres

Sano llegó a él y se colocó encima, apenas Kenshin se quiso mover lo sujetó de las muñecas de los brazos y lo aferró al suelo, mirándolo a los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas les permitían mirarse en aquella oscuridad

—Suéltame —exigió intentando moverse pero ya no era el Himura de antes, en fuerza menos

—Solo déjame entrar a tu corazón y demostrarte que aun puedes ser feliz

Todo decidido a hacerlo se agachó y tomó sus labios pese a los pataleos de Kenshin, pero nunca fue correspondido así que se apartó

—Tú no lo entiendes idiota. Yo no quiero ser feliz —dijo con la voz bien quebrada, como a punto de llorar, a Sano se le comprimió el corazón

—No digas tonterías

—Aléjate de mí, ahora —pidió todo nervioso, Sanosuke obedeció aunque se moría de ganas por volver a tomar esos labios que tanto deseaba

—Perdóname —pidió todo avergonzado, aunque no recibió respuesta. Volvió a su sitio

No escuchó otra cosa que la respiración agitada de Kenshin, pero Sanosuke no se dio cuenta de ese enorme sonrojo que cubría el rostro de Himura, tampoco vio cuando él se tocó los labios, confundido por las cosas que comenzó a sentir por su amigo, pero no estaba decidido a volver a abrir su corazón, primero Tomoe, después Kaoru, no podía permitirse volver amar y luego perder, no lo soportaría más

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **¿Les gusto? apreciaré sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, déjenlos! muchas gracias :D**


	6. Poco a poco, paso a paso

Después de lo que sucedió aquella noche Sanosuke no tocó el tema otra vez con Himura y fingieron que nunca pasó, pero la verdad es que el ex destajador no dejó de pensar en aquello, en las declaraciones, en el intento de beso, en los sentimientos de su amigo, pero él que se sentía todo miserable y deprimido ya no deseaba tener esperanzas de nada, menos de todo de amar

Porque el amor lo hizo feliz y después desdichado, tenía miedo de poner en peligro la vida de él, porque sabía que todo lo que tocaba moría, era su maldición por tantos asesinatos que cometió durante la época imperial, estaba bien arrepentido de todo lo que hizo en el pasado.

Al caer la tarde Sanosuke volvió con algo de pescado que pescó y lo puso a las brasas mientras que Himura cortaba los nabos, muy concentrado porque hace mucho que perdió la habilidad incluso si solo se trataban de los vegetales para la cena

Sin querer se hizo un corte en el dedo y comenzó a sangrar, pero Sagara lo vio y corrió ante él, para agarrar su mano y remediar el problema pero la forma en que lo hizo bastó para que Himura se alterara un poco porque metió el dedo sutilmente a su boca, atrapándolo con sus suaves labios

Kenshin se sobresaltó y lo empujó todo asustado, olvidándose de la cena corrió hacia dentro de la casita y ya no salió, Sanosuke se sonrojó todo porque no pensó que aquella simple e inocente acción pusiera así a su amigo

—Creo que me excedí —pensó todo avergonzado y no tuvo más remedio que cenar solo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sanosuke despertó ya no vio a su amigo, por un momento temió que se hubiera marchado y buscó desesperado sus cosas, pero ahí estaba todo, la poca ropa extra y las escasas pertenencias, suspiró aliviado

—Debió haber salido por algo, yo tengo calor, aprovecharé para bañarme

Sin pensarlo más se desnudó por completo y fue al río, se metió al agua aunque estaba toda fría y disfrutó de su baño que buena falta le hacía. Sanosuke cerró los ojos y se metió bajo la corriente que estaba lo suficiente honda para que pudiera nadar un poco

Salió del agua de un solo movimiento y se puso de pie, encontrándose de frente con Kenshin que estaba del otro lado de una piedra gigante que antes no vio y por eso no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, los dos se quedaron como piedras, habían tenido la misma idea y estaban ambos desnudos

—Kenshin —susurró todo avergonzado pero no pudo evitar que la mirada se le fuera hacia abajo y miró los atributos de su amigo, antes, mucho antes lo vio desnudo, pero ahora sus ojos hacia él eran muy diferentes a los de hace tiempo

—Deja de mirarme —regañó todo apenado el ex destajador, tapándose sus cosas, pero él también miró hacia la entrepierna de su amigo y se sonrojó

—Yo, perdóname Kenshin

Sanosuke quiso marcharse de la pura vergüenza, pero también quería quedarse, en cuestión de segundos tomó una decisión y se acercó a Himura, lo agarró por los hombros y lo jaló, dándole un beso en los labios que lo dejó helado

Pero esta vez el espadachín no lo repelió, una parte de él se dejó guiar y cerró los ojos, haciendo a Sanosuke inmensamente feliz porque también lo besó, pero cuando se acercó más y su miembro tocó el vientre de Himura él lo empujó fuerte que hasta lo hizo caer sentado en el río

—Cuida tu distancia —regañó rojo como tomate y con una expresión un poco infantil que a Sano le hizo acordarse de aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando Himura era el tonto Himura, fuera de su actitud de destajador, el Kenshin del que se enamoró

—Lo siento, es que tu también —se tocó los labios y sonrió

—Eso no debió suceder, así que basta de acosarme —indignado le dio la espalda y se alejó a paso lento, solo recogió su ropa pero no se la puso, caminó desnudo

—Aunque digas eso, yo sé que algo está pasando entre los dos, estás cambiando poco a poco al de antes y no te has dado cuenta —pensó todo convencido de lo que decía

Estaba seguro que si seguía por ese camino, más pronto que tarde Kenshin le haría caso de la forma en que él lo deseaba.

 **Por favor espero sus comentarios, les está gustando? Gracias por leer, veo sus view y no son pocos, eso me da gusto aunque no comenten jeje**


	7. Temores

Los días continuaron pasando uno tras otro, la relación de los dos más que volverse incómoda se logró todo lo contrario, Kenshin al menos era menos apático con Sanosuke, mientras que él, moría de las ganas por repetir lo que pasó en el río, lo del beso, deseaba tener a Himura entre sus brazos y darle todo el amor que sabía se merecía

Pero vivía en un sueño, porque el corazón de su amigo estaba tan lastimado que era difícil mirar fuera del dolor, algunas noches se despertaba sudando en medio de gritos de horror, una y otra vez ante sus ojos morían Kaoru y su único hijo, al que nunca iba a ver crecer.

Una noche se despertó como todas, sudando a chorros y agitado, así que salió de la casita donde dormía con su amigo y caminó hacia el rio, mirando abajo, imaginando su reflejo bañado en sangre y riéndose de él, igual que aquel maldito destino que deseaba verlo vivir entre ruinas

—Debería estar muerto —dijo con voz bajita, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el agua con poca corriente

Su figura se agitó bajo el líquido y quedó flotando en él, esperando que se llenaran sus pulmones y por fin morir como tanto había deseado hace tiempo

— ¡Kenshin! —la voz de Sanosuke se oyó por todo el lugar, al igual que las chicharras en la noche

Se metió al agua con él y lo sacó por la fuerza, pero Himura pataleó

—Déjame morir, entiende que estoy cansado —suplicó entre sollozos

—No digas tonterías, ya hemos hablado de eso —regañó todo enojado porque el amor de su vida se quería morir y él no podía más que impedirlo, pero no hacerlo cambiar de opinión

— ¡QUIERO MORIR! —gritó mientras Sano lo sacaba del agua

—No mientras yo esté aquí —dijo bien angustiado, lo levantó y llevó de nuevo adentro, temblaba de frío pero ya había dejado de llorar

Sanosuke prendió la lámpara de combustible y fue suficiente para aluzar un poco ahí dentro

—Pero mira, estás empapado, vas a enfermar

Preocupado se acercó a su amigo que estaba sentado en el suelo e intentó quitarle la parte de arriba de su vestimenta pero Kenshin le golpeó la mano

—Vete, déjame solo

—Jamás lo haré, necesitas mi ayuda

—No necesito nada de ti

—Por favor Kenshin, cada vez que avanzamos vuelves a lo mismo ¡Ya entiéndelo de una vez!

—No, entiéndelo tú ¡Entiende! —gritó enojado

Sanosuke ya no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello y sollozó en su hombro, pero Kenshin no se movió ni poquito

—Mi vida eres tú Kenshin, solo me quedas tú, te amo, no quiero perderte —dijo entre lágrimas y ahora sí Himura sintió bien feo de verlo sufriendo así —Yo sé que también sufres

—Ya no quiero Sano, estoy cansado —habló todo triste —Quiero olvidar, necesito olvidar

Sanosuke se alejó poquito pero con las manos en los hombros de Himura lo vio a los ojos

—Entonces déjame ayudarte a olvidar —todo sonrojado sonrió un poco

Kenshin sabía bien lo que eso significaba y temblando dijo que sí, moviendo un poco su cabeza. Ahora los dos estaban muy nerviosos porque sabían lo que seguía

Sanosuke comenzó por quitarle la parte de arriba de la vestimenta y pudo sentir bajo sus manos la fría y húmeda piel de Himura, el ex samurái se estremeció por completo bajo el calor de las otras manos. El ex rufián se acercó un poquito y le dio un pequeño beso sobre la boca

—Te quiero Kenshin —dijo con voz bajita, pero el otro no respondió, Sanosuke se sintió triste pero sabía que el otro estaba sufriendo mucho y no quería presionarlo

Continuó con el resto de la ropa hasta desnudarlo, quitando las prendas poco a poco y lentamente, estremeciéndolo y apenándolo un poco

Sanosuke continuó con él cuando tuvo al avergonzado Himura desnudo por completo ante él. Se puso de pie y comenzó por la parte de arriba, frente a su amigo que lo observó. Se quitó absolutamente todo y aunque ya se habían visto fue vergonzoso, Kenshin miró la entrepierna de su amigo que parecía comenzar a despertar

Cuando volvió al suelo con Himura se acercó hasta que volvió a besarlo, esta vez cerró los ojos el mayor y Sano lo empezó a empujar hacia abajo hasta acostarlo, luego comenzó por comerle el cuello con besos suavecitos y precisos, todo Kenshin se estremeció

Sanosuke le besó las tetillas, chupando una tras otra, alternando sus labios en las dos y los quejidos de Himura lo excitaron cada vez más

—Te deseo Kenshin, te amo y te deseo —volvió atrapar su boca y esta vez los dos se besaron lentamente, saboreando sus lenguas, compartiendo la saliva que ahora era una, la de los dos

Abandonó sus deliciosos labios y comenzó a bajar dejando un rastro húmedo de besos hasta su abdomen, luego sin más le agarró el pene y se lo comenzó a lamer, desde los testículos hasta la punta, logrando que gimiera, delirando. Continuó con su mano, mirando como se ponía de duro cada vez más, al lograrlo lo metió en su boca

Himura sintió que tocó su garganta en repetidas ocasiones y Sanosuke continuó succionando como si nada, llevándolo al borde del placer

—Sano… Sano —gimió una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el chorro le mojó la boca

Sanosuke bebió hasta la última gota y miró después el cuerpo agitado y agotado de Himura, su respiración moviéndose acelerada, sus mejillas rojas y la mirada entrecerrada

—Mi Kenshin, eres tan tierno —dijo conmovido

Aunque él era menor, Kenshin parecía un adolescente en medio de su primera vez y aquello lo tenía enloquecido, quería hacerlo suyo y no se aguantó

Se colocó ante él y le separó las piernas, poniéndose en medio

—Dime que soy el primero —suplicó todo triste, esperando realmente serlo

Himura no dijo nada, solo asintió apenado, Sanosuke sonrió bien amplio y no dudó más, agarró su pene duro y lo introdujo por el ano de Kenshin, poco a poco para no lastimarlo. Lanzó un pequeño gritito cuando lo tuvo todo dentro y el menor se esperó para que se acostumbrara a él

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, Himura asintió —Entonces comenzaré a moverle ¿sí?

—Hazlo —habló finalmente aunque su voz sonó bien delgadita

Sanosuke no lo dudó y agarrándose de las piernas de Himura se balanceó al frente una y otra vez, penetrándolo con cuidado, los dos gimiendo sin parar

—Sanosuke… Sanosuke —gimió Kenshin, contraído por el dolor pero también el goce

El ex vagabundo se aferró a la espalda de Sanosuke, gritando de placer, apretando la amplia espalda de Sanosuke y sintiendo que lo llenaba por completo

—Kenshin, mi Kenshin —gimió también, casi a punto de llegar al clímax pero quería seguir penetrándolo, sintiendo su cálida cueva aprisionar su miembro

Pero finalmente llegó a su tope y se corrió dentro. Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo y sus cuerpos colapsaron, abrazándose con fuerza, sudando, agitados

Sanosuke no se salió de él y así se besaron, con las piernas de Himura entrelazadas a la espalda baja del chico Sagara, los brazos de Kenshin aferrados todavía a la espalda de Sanosuke, las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir

—No llores mi Kenshin ¿te lastimé? —preguntó angustiado, pero Kenshin negó, después le mostró una sonrisa, la primera que Sanosuke había visto en todo ese tiempo

—Al contrario, me has salvado —respondió feliz, besando los labios de Sano

Sacó su miembro del interior de Kenshin pero permanecieron abrazados, las lágrimas de Himura no cesaron el resto de la noche y durmieron así, uno junto al otro, en la espera de la próxima mañana, donde quizás, la vida les volvería a sonreír, o tal vez no.

 _ **HOLA MIS LECTORAS! Esperaban ese lemon? ¿cómo me quedó? espero les haya gustado :D dejen comentarios por favor, los necesito para seguir escribiendo xD jajaja es broma, pero me hacen súper feliz**_


	8. Días de paz

Despertó poco a poco la mañana siguiente de su primera vez con el amor de su vida, su querido, hermoso y lastimado Kenshin, a quien esperaba haberle sanado todas las heridas, con su insistente amor y todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle

Admiró el cuerpo desnudo envuelto por sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla, logrando despertarlo poco a poquito. Himura abrió los ojos y vio a Sanosuke, tardó unos segundos en recordar todo lo que vivió la noche anterior y al hacerlo su cara se tiño de rojo, se tapó entonces la cara con los brazos, completamente avergonzado de que lo estuviera viendo así de fijo y con esos ojos de enamorado

—Hey, no hagas eso, déjame ver tu hermoso rostro mi Kenshin —pidió Sanosuke con ternura, quitándole los brazos de la cara, Himura bajó la mirada apenado

—Anoche…

—Fue maravilloso ¿no? —respondió por él y le acarició la frente con sus labios, Himura solo asintió

—Sanosuke yo… me porté muy mal contigo estas últimas semanas, tú solo querías ayudarme y yo me porté como un patán

—Oye, yo entiendo todo por lo que estás pasando, y aunque me dolió que me trataras así la verdad es que yo comprendo tus heridas, yo quiero ser comprensivo con el hombre que amo —dijo sonriente y después besó sus labios

—Gracias por amarme, por salvarme de mí mismo, aunque yo

Kenshin no sabía como decirlo, pero Sano lo conocía mejor que nadie y lo calló con un beso

—Tal vez con el tiempo me ames, no te angusties —dijo con amabilidad pero realmente sentía mucho dolor de saber que Himura no lo amaba como él, que quizás aun estaba muy enamorado de Kaoru, pero él le daría espacio y tiempo

Kenshin se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo y ya no dijo nada, aun sentía mucho amor por Kaoru aunque había superado un poco su dolor por la muerte trágica de lo que más amaba en la vida que eran ella y su adorado hijo, a quien ya nunca iba a poder ver crecer ni nada.

…

Después de que desayunaron algunas frutas y jugo, volvieron a desnudarse y esta vez para meterse a bañar al río, no volvieron a tener sexo, pero se bañaron juntos, a veces se abrazaban y Sanosuke le daba tiernos besos en el rostro, poco a poco Kenshin estaba disfrutando de nuevo la felicidad, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco apagados, pero al menos ya podía sonreír un poco.

Los días pasaron y conforme pasaban el rato juntos la felicidad que Sanosuke sentía era cada vez más grande y los días de paz estaban volviendo poco a poco a la vida de Kenshin, aunque a veces se sentía un poco inseguro, pensando en que tarde o temprano de nuevo viviría una desgracia, que tal vez Sano se alejaría de su vida y el temor acudía a él de forma a veces muy inesperada, haciéndolo sentir una terrible desesperación que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches.

 _ **Gracias por leer este fic, dejen sus comentarios por favor :D**_


End file.
